Lavender Never Made You Feel That Good
by Weasley1012
Summary: Hermione walks in on Ron and Harry discussing Ron's feelings for her and doesn't like what she hears. But make up sex is a pretty good apology.


Ron came and plopped down on the couch next to Hermione but she sat staring straight ahead with her on her knees and her arms wrapped around her legs. She still wasn't over his comment a minute ago about how Lavender kissed him straight away and it had been seven years and she still hadn't even held his hand. Of course those words were meant for Harry's ears only, but she had walked in on their conversation and then turned around and stormed right back out, tears in her eyes threatening to spill over. Still now she had to concentrate hard to hold them back. He had followed close after her, streams of apologies coming endlessly out of his mouth as he tried to catch her, but at the look on her face when she turned to him before running down the stairs to hide in the living room, he stopped dead in his tracks and gaped at her, stunned into silence. Now that he found her he tried apologizing once more.

"Mione look, you know I didn't mean it I was just...frustrated, that's all."

When she continued to stare forward as if he hadn't said anything he sighed and took an angry, defensive tone instead.

"Look, you were the one that didn't knock first, it's not my fault you always take things to seriously and snoop around when me and Harry try to talk."

Hermione turned away from him as the tears she tried so desperately to keep in spilled down her cheeks. Ron, not seeing that she was crying took this as anger and lashed out at her again.

"See, always taking it to seriously, I'm the one that should be upset, YOU walked in on ME!" he shouted.

Hermione tried in vain to suppress the sob that shook her body and the quiet whimper that escaped her lips. Ron immediately softened his tone and whispered

"Hermione?"

When she didn't respond he reached his hand out cautiously and placed it on her shoulder, studying her for her reaction. When she didn't respond he turned so he was sideways on the couch facing her back and replaced his hand with his chin on her shoulder then took his arm and wrapped it around her waist. Giving her a little squeeze he whispered into her hair,

"Mione, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you, please don't cry."

He took a deep breath and continued "it tears me up to see you cry, and knowing I caused it makes it worse. He leaned his head into hers, burying his face in her mess of hair before taking a shaky breath and continuing.

"The reason I was so upset was because I didn't want Lavender, I wanted you but didn't have the courage to say it. I was a complete git about it and..."

Ron paused then said in a thick voice,"Hermione, I love you."

And as he finished Hermione felt warm tears fall onto her shoulder. She'd never seen Ron cry, or show any amount of sadness. She was astonished, especially since he was crying because he had hurt her. She took her hand and reached behind her to place her palm on his wet cheek and leaned her head into his. She took her other hand and twined her fingers into his, lifting his hand to her lips, she kissed the back of it before turning herself around to sit cross legged in front of him. She hesitantly reached both hands up to take his face in them, then wiped the tears from his cheeks with her thumbs. He gave a little smile as she tilted in to press her forehead to his, scooting closer so she could reach him. Hermione closed her eyes, took a deep breath, then pressed her lips to his for a second, then pulled back to look into his eyes. At his expression tears spilled from her eyes again and she put her hands in her lap turning away from him. He looked upset

"I'm sorry" she sobbed.

He looked shocked.

"wha- no, no, I'm not upset just surprised."

He pulled her gently into his lap, cradling her against his chest. He took her face in his hands forcing her to look at him, then leaned in and kissed away a tear rolling down the bridge of her nose just as it got to the tip. She smiled and he leaned in and gently pressed his lips to hers pausing for a second, then he kissed more fiercely and she gave in and kissed him back turning to stand on her knees straddling his lap. He moved one hand to the small of her back and the other to wined in her hair forming his hand to her head. She put both of her hands behind his head to run them through his ginger hair and pull him deeper into the kiss. She opened his mouth with hers and lightly traced his lips with the tip of her tongue then she went further to trace his teeth, causing him to tense and freeze, but quickly give in and and touched his tongue to her's. He moved both hands to her back and ran his tongue from her mouth to her neck causing her to gasp as he continued the trail of kisses to her shoulder then back up to her jaw. They looked into each others' eyes and Hermione, suddenly remembering they weren't alone in the house, twisted over to sit beside Ron.

"what did I do wrong?" Ron asked in a hurt tone.

Realizing how he had taken her sudden change of position she quickly explained.

"Oh, I'm sorry, you didn't do anything wrong, just what if one of the others had walked in?"

"Hermione you know everyone is gone to Diagon Alley for the day"

"Not Harry."

"Oh yeah, he went to visit Ginny, sorry I didn't mention that I just...well...got caught up in what we were...erm...doing."

He blushed scarlet as he finished. Hermione reached her hand up and placed it on his cheek and with a mischievous grin kissed from his chin to the spot on his jaw just below his ear, swinging over to straddle his lap again, tenderly taking his earlobe between her teeth and biting down a little. Ron Shuddered from head to toe and a slight gasp left his lips. He pulled her back to his mouth and replaced his hands on her waist, while he was distracted Hermione quickly went to unbuttoning his shirt before he could protest. Ron put his hands to his side long enough for her to slide his shirt back off then slipped them under the bottom hem of her shirt to grasp her hips and pull her into him. He then moved down to suck greedily at the skin of her neck. Hermione moved her hands to grasp at his bare back and shoulders. Ron pulled back and lifted her shirt over her head and threw it to the side. She placed her hands on his bare chest as he unhooked her bra, also throwing that to the side. Hermione slid her hands down to rest on his hips and he put his just above her waist but just below her breasts. Hermione cautiously slid one hand around to rest on the crisp hairs just below his navel. As he guided her mouth back to his she reached down and slipped his sweats and boxers down until he kicked them off. As he pressed kisses down her neck and shoulder he reached up and took one of her breasts into his hand, causing her to moan as he massaged it. His other hand was pulling her skirt and underwear down and off, then placed it on the small of her back, pulling her towards him. Both of them shuddered as her stomach pressed against the hardness of his groin. Ron pushed Hermione over until he was on his elbows above her, he went back to kissing her and got so distracted he didn't realize where her hand was until she had touched him. He pulled back his head with a start and his eyes popped open and looked her straight into her face, she couldn't stifle the giggle at the surprised look on his face. With a seductive smirk Hermione lightly grasped him and stroked up and down. Ron threw back his head, moaning, then let it fall on her neck, clenching his fists around hands full of her hair. Hermione flexed her hand causing Ron to grab it and pull it away at the same time flipping them so they lay on their sides facing each other. He began to kiss her lightly, then more possessively as he slid his hand down over her chest to rest just above her center. Looking at Hermione to gauge her reaction he slipped his hand down slowly to explore her softness. As his hand touched her she gasped then moaned, eyelids fluttering and eyes rolling back in her head. She moved her hips to push against his hand, Ron grew more confident, slipping two fingers inside her making her eyes roll back again. As the throbbing in her heightened she thought she would burst. The whole time Ron looked straight into her eyes, suddenly the throbbing peaked as she gasped "Oh Ron" and pulled herself up into his chest with her hands on his shoulders. Then she fell back barely able to move, Ron moved in top of her again and looking straight into her face rubbing her cheek with his thumb and then tracing her bottom lip with it he wearily asked

"Can, Can we go...all the way, I mean can we um...may I?"

Hermione nodded then wrapped her legs around his waist and as he centered above her she pulled him down on top of her and he lay his cheek against her neck. Ron hesitated so she reached between them and urged him forward. He eased in gently and she gasped and clutched him closer to her tightening her hands in his hair. With a loud moan Ron sunk in all the way then froze instantly as Hermione whimpered.

"Did I...are you okay? Do you want me to...I'm sorry"

She pressed her lips to his to stop him then pulled back and smiled saying

"It's fine, we're fine"

and massaged his cheek with her thumb. He then kissed her fiercely and she rocked her hips against him to alleviate the renewed throbbing. Ron pulled back and rested his cheek on her neck.

"Hold still for a second, I want this moment to last and it won't if you keep that up"

Hermione smiled as he thrust his hips moving inside her until he gave one last thrust and groaned "oh Mione" then fell heavily into her arms. They rolled onto their sides and he slid out of her, she kissed him gently before nestling into him and murmuring

"I love you, and you're forgiven, because I'm positive Lavender never made you feel that good"

Ron chuckled and then pressed his lips to the top of her head

"I love you too"

They both relaxed into a restful sleep.


End file.
